The Girl With The Blue Eyes
by proballyafurry
Summary: It's the beginning of the summer for Danny, Sam, and Tucker and a new family moves into the house next to FentonWorks, the family seems pretty normal. Except the daughter. Not only does she seem to be hiding something, but also she has the most unusually, almost unnatural, blue eyes


Well here's the first chapter to my first multi chapter fic

A new family moves into the house next to FentonWorks, the family seems pretty normal. Except the daughter, not only does she seem to be hiding something, but also she has the most unusually, almost unnatural, blue eyes. What will the trio find out?

I hope you enjoy!

~ProballyAFurry

It was the beginning of July and the trio have been out of school for about a mouth, and frankly they where bored. Yeah, sure there was so much to do; go to the pool, go to the mall, eat at The Nasty Burger, play the newly released video game. But the problem is, they've all ready done all of those. Multiple times.

So there they where, sitting in Danny's room trying to figure what to do.

"We could go to The Nasty Burger?" suggested Tucker.

"We've been there so many times, Tuck." Replied Sam.

"That's true, so it looks like we have nothing to do." Danny Chimed in only to be cut off by the loud humming of a truck and beeping of it backing up.

The trio jumped up and looked out the window to see a giant Uhaul truck backing into the driveway of the house right next to FentonWorks.

"Danny, I didn't know you had new neighbors?' Asked Sam

"Neither did I"

They all watched as a SUV parks in front of the house. A tall man steps out the driver side of the car; he had short brown-gray hairs, he wore jeans, tennis shoes, and a button up shirt. A woman steps out the passenger side; she had long, wavy red hair and wore a flowery dress that stopped right at her knees, and some black flats. Lastly, a girl steps out of the back seat door behind the drivers side; she was wearing skinny jeans that where tucked into a lime green pair of high tops, she had on a tank top with a flannel over top, she had silvery grey hair that went to her shoulders. What had really struck Danny about this girl is that he could see her eyes, he could see the rest of the family's eyes, but this was different. He could see then clearly they were a very prominent- almost unnatural- blue. Bluer then his own.

That sent a chill down his spine. Something was different about her, but he couldn't tell what.

All of a sudden there was knocking at the door that made all three teens jump.

"Who is it?" called Danny

"Danny," came the booming voice that belonged to Jack Fenton, Danny's father "It's your dad, I wanted to see if you and your friends wanted to go talk to the new people next door and see if they need help. Me and your mother are, care to join us?"

Danny looked over at his friends as they shrugged and nodded

"Sure dad, well be right down."

They headed down and followed Danny's mom and dad over to the neighbors' house.

"Hello!" greated Maddie in a happy tone "We are the Fentons, we live next door. I'm Maddie, this is Jack-" she gestured towards the big man in the orate jump suit next to her"- and this is my son Danny, and his friends Sam and Tucker. We also have a daughter but she's at the library right now"

"Well hello," said the, what would make sense, the dad "I'm Steve Canter, this is my lovely wife Colleen, and our daughter Donna" He stuck out his hand towards Jack and Maddie.

The parents started talking, seeing the chance to Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked over to where Donna was. After they had introduced each other Donna had walked from behind her parents to the front steps and sat down. The trio had walked over and sat next to, and in front to where Danny was on her left and Sam and Tucker sat on the ground.

"Hi." Danny Said, "I'm Danny, and these are my friends Sam and Tucker"

"Hi, I'm Donna" the new teen replied in a quiet voice

"Where do you come from and what grade are you in?" Asked Tucker.

"Minnesota, and I'm a junior." She answered

"Cool. We're also juniors"

A slight nod came from Donna as she stared at her feet.

"Is everything alright?" asked Danny seeing some dismay in her eye. She jumped.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just not used to being here?  
"Well, okay it looks like you guys need to finish unpacking. We'll leave you to it. If you need help just knock on our door. Afterwards we can show you around?" Danny said getting up in the prosses.

"Sounds good"

The tree teens got up and walked back towards Danny's house.

"There's something odd about her," said Danny "Did you see how unnaturally blue her eyes where?"

~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~

so what did you guys think? Any good? What do you think is up with Donna?

Well I'm gonna try and post a new chapter every Friday/Saturday depending hpw much time I got between school and Marching Band Fridays,

Tell me what you thought about the story (don't be too mean)

~ProballyAFurry


End file.
